Accessory plugs used for installation in the cigar lighter socket generally have a cylindrical body which telescopes into the socket. (A cigar lighter socket is also known as a cigarette lighter socket). The body in turn carries a contact or plunger at its inner end for engagement with the head of the hot stud of the socket. The plug body usually has a side terminal in the form of a flat plug, which electrically contacts the inner surface of the socket to complete the electrical circuit. U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,857, dated Mar. 11, 1975, issued to L. G. Horwitt illustrates and describes a typical cigar lighter and socket assembly as commonly employed in automotive and marine vehicles. The socket is constituted as an electrically grounded well, with an electrically hot stud insulatedly mounted therein. The stud carries bi-metallic fingers by which electrical connection to the heaping element cup of the ignition plug is established when the igniting unit is inserted in the well. While plugs of this kind have met with wide acceptance in the field, and operate in a generally satisfactory manner, a number of drawbacks have become apparent. Due to the sliding fit between the plug body and the walls of the socket, the contact pressure at the pin is limited to that of the frictional engagement and plug and socket walls. Since the cigarette lighter socket defers in size depending upon the country of manufacture of a vehicle, sometimes a plug body is not seated correctly, therefore electrical contacts can be erratic.
Therefore is a need for a cigarette lighter adapter with improved seating capabilities.